With the rapid development of the stereoscopic display technologies, especially due to the recent strong box-office appeal of the three dimensional (3D) movies, more and more research organizations and manufacturers start focusing on the research and development of stereoscopic display technology and equipment. Currently, autostereoscopic display techniques have been used in the fields of smart phones, tablets, notebook computers, and TVs, etc. and a series of related products have been on the market. However, current products often have 3D crosstalk, which may seriously affect 3D displaying quality.
The disclosed device and method are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.